Wicked Heart
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian is a powerful crime lord that controls a large territory. He is uncaring of everyone. His life centers around his business, and his pleasurable pursuits. His control, and focus becomes changed when a resistant Justin is thrown into his world. **NEW STORY! DARK!**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended!

**A/N:** Where this idea came from - I couldn't begin to answer. It was just there. I have read a few gangster B/J stories that were set in the 1920's, but decided I wanted to do one set in more modern day times. I'm only going to place this warning **once **- I see no reason in wasting your time to repetitively read the same announcement. This **WILL** be dark. I think the premise speaks for itself. It isn't possible for a man to rise to power in such a world, only to be a good-hearted man at his core. Brian will do some very bad things here. However, in regards to non consensual sex - that WON'T happen. I won't be writing that in any 'verse. Okay, that's it for the warnings. Please keep them in mind, though. I hope those that are intent on taking on this new world with me will enjoy it. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Brian stared at the frightened man with a blank, unreadable expression on his face, and yet, the ice was clearly discernible in his eyes. This man was already marked for death. It was only a matter of determining how to carry it out. "You are wasting my time, Kip... and, I don't believe I have to tell you how much that displeases me."

"Sir, please. I-I'm begging you. I c-can explain. None of it is as it seems." Kip's eyes darted around anxiously, any moment expecting guns to come blazing into the tightly sealed room. He knew his idea was preposterous. Brian Kinney didn't need his entourage of enforcers to handle either an interrogation, or assassination. He was adept at doing both himself. As the sweat rolled down his back, Kip wished an interrogation was still his most viable option. However, this had escalated beyond that. Brian had already made his decision. The only thing left to determine was in how painful his end would be.

Brian laughed a deep, hollow laugh. It was utterly menacing. "Funny how they all tell me _that _when in such a position. It's never as it seems. There is always a logical explanation." Brian reached into his desk, deliberately retrieving a sharp knife, his eyes firmly on his soon-to-be victim, and the source of sudden trouble that could be coming down on him in the near future, all due to his employee's bad judgment, and betrayal.

"P-please, no, Sir." Kip's lips began to quiver in his increasing fear. Why had he been so stupid to come here? He should have taken the money he had earned doing the job that now appeared to be his death warrant, running far from this town - in particular, from this man that didn't respond well to any form of betrayal. "I'll do anything you want, Mr. Kinney. Anything!"

Brian rolled his eyes, the knife laying idle in his hand. "Anything indeed. I'm afraid it's too late for that, Kip... but, always a nice offering. Now, why don't you tell me what I need to know. The more you cooperate - well, the better your situation becomes."

Kip wasn't a fool. He'd been around this way of life for a long time now. The end result was simple. Once he told Brian everything he wanted to know, his enforcer would come in and eliminate him. It was only a question of how they would finish him. Fuck! Why had he let himself be coerced by Sapperstein? The two crime lords were at war with each other. He should have never gotten in the middle of that! Never! Now, he would pay with his life. "I don't have anything to say, Sir."

"That is unfortunate," Brian murmured almost absently. He tapped his knife repeatedly against his palm, his glacial eyes lifting to pierce the frightened ones with murderous intent. "You leave me with no true alternative, Kip. Betrayal is unforgivable in my world. If I let such dishonor go, well, I am disrespected. And... without that respect, I lose my power." Brian's voice lowered to an ominous, deadly tone, "Trust me when I say - I don't intend to lose my power, nor appear weak to my enemies in any way!"

Transfixed by the tapping of the knife against his employer's palm, Kip stammered, "S-Sir, I didn't have a chance to tell him anything. There wasn't any time. P-please, you must believe me!"

Brian sighed dramatically. It was the sound of a man that had made a decision, one that he wished could have another result. "I am truly disappointed, Kip. I had such high hopes for you. Sadly, none of those can come to fruition now."

"No!" Kip exclaimed anxiously. Desperately, he rambled on, "It's not too late, Mr. Kinney. I swear it's not. I've learned my lesson. I will never betray to you again. P-please, give me another chance. I'll do anything you say, Sir. A-anything!"

"You need to stop right now, Kip! Fuck! Be a man! Can you even do that?" Brian's eyes glittered angrily, as he looked into the fear in the other man's eyes. Such a weak-minded fool. His organization would be all the better with him gone. "It's out of my hands, Kip. You have aligned with my enemy; therefore, it is common knowledge in my world that I have been betrayed by one of my own. You have left me with no choice."

Bowing his head down, Kip realized what Brian spoke was the absolute truth. There was no going back from his reckless actions. Fucking Sapperstein! He had played him all along. The man had known his deception would be discovered. In knowing that, Sapperstein knew Brian would have only one possible alternative. And, had Brian failed in delivering the only punishment that was accepted in their world, he would be perceived as weak - then, giving Gary Sapperstein the opportunity to move in. Knowing the cold hard facts didn't make facing his fate any easier; however, he did understand Brian's position. He shivered as he watched Brian playing with the knife. Intellectually, he knew Brian wouldn't use it on him - at least not here in his office. Brian rarely bloodied his own hands. He didn't have to; a staff of thugs, his primary enforcer in particular, were always available to handle his dirty work. Kip knew his case would be no different. Brian's motions with the knife were merely to toy with him. As menacing as Brian's rival was, not even Gary Sapperstein did this as well as Brian Kinney. In these final hours, or whatever Brian deemed he had remaining, Kip wished he had realized so many of these things. Now, it was too late. "I won't fight you, Sir. I fucked up; I have nothing to say that can adequately defend my actions."

"You are right. There is no going back. That is the reality and risk everyone faces that lives in this world. However, I will ask you this. Play games with the answer, and I'll finish you myself. Right here, and now!" Brian slammed the knife down on his desk, his point more than made. In reality, it had been a pointless gesture. They both knew this meeting was only a formality... a further twisting of a more poetic knife. Kip's death had been forecast from the moment his betrayal had been exposed. "Why did you accept Sapperstein's offer? What inducement could he give you that would ensure you of his commitment to protect you from me?"

Kip shrugged, the answer seeming insignificant now. "He convinced me that I had no future here with you. That I would always be the low man that had to do the shit jobs. He said that if I gave him something that proved my loyalty and commitment to his organization, I would be well taken care of."

"You were a fool." Brian narrowed his eyes, a calculating glint in them. "How badly would you like to save your life?"

A loud, lingering gasp filled the room. "Y-you mean, there's a chance? I - I never thought it was possible. In fact, I know how it makes you look if you let this slide under the table-"

"Not a wise manner in which to convince me to change my mind!" Brian's face began to darken in fury. This kid was a fucking imbecile. He proved his stupidity in the thought that he would actually allow him to live. No one survived the brand of betrayal he had amassed against him. However, he could allow him to think otherwise, that was, if he could make use of him in the meantime. There was a task that definitely came to mind. "There is a job I want done. It won't keep you in my organization. I can't have you connected to me further. That in mind, I am a very powerful man." Brian eyed him coldly. "I don't think I need to tell you that."

"N-no. I totally get that, Sir. You are much more powerful than Gary Sapperstein..."

Brian growled. "Perhaps you should have thought of THAT before aligning yourself with him!"

Kip knew they had to get back on track. An angry Brian Kinney would not be beneficial in the unlikely goal of saving his life. For the first time he held a flicker of hope that could happen. He didn't want to blow his chances now. "You spoke of a job, Sir?"

"There is a man that owes a large debt to me. It has come to the point where I must take action."

Nodding, in full understanding of what that meant, Kip was overwhelmed by the opportunity he was being given - most especially, in light of his current situation. He was never given these tasks. Kip wasn't going to question why he was being given a job that would have normally went to his chief enforcer; Kip realized this was his only chance. He didn't intend to fail. "Of course, Sir. Anything you need me to do; I will do it."

"Of course, you will." Brian's tone was both menacing, and silky at the same time. "I think you misinterpret me, though. I don't want him iced. I merely want him brought before me." Brian thought about the dishonest, and sniveling Craig Taylor. He wanted to deal with him on his own.

"Oh, I see." Kip was even more confused now. Why couldn't one of his other thugs do this? There had to be complications involved. "Am I to use any means necessary to gain his cooperation?"

Brian inclined his head. "Within reason. I want him in one piece when he arrives to me - coherent, and aware of the hopelessness of his situation." Brian flicked through the file he had on Craig Taylor, his eyes always captured by the picture of his son. Brian looked at it intensely for a long moment. "Taylor has something I want. Once in my possession, he won't have any choice but to give it to me."

"I will go right away. I just need all the details about this man..."

Soundlessly, Brian slid a piece of paper across his desk; he didn't speak a word until Kip had the vital information in his hand, along with a snapshot of Craig Taylor. "Your task is simple. However, failure is not an option, Kip. I want you to understand that. I need this to happen quickly."

"I won't let you down, Sir. I promise you that..." Kip's vow was fervent, the desperation formerly in his eyes now replaced by one of hope. Had he looked into Brian's eyes, he would have realized the true futility in such hope.

"Go out to the bar. Jackson, and a couple other men will accompany you." Brian smiled at the fear that immediately overcome the other man. He knew this was serious now, and that his primary enforcer would be with him. "Send Jackson in to see me on your way out."

Brian watched as Kip fled from his office, much like if the devil himself were after him. Perhaps that wasn't so far from the truth, Brian decided. It was only a moment later when Jackson knocked and appeared inside. Brian closed the Taylor file, and gave his most trusted enforcer his full attention. "I believe you know the process, Jackson."

Jackson McCallister nodded. "I do, Sir." He was honored to be carrying out the end of Kip's existence. Brian had pulled Kip from the streets; the youth had a destructive path in him that would have ended him up either dead or in prison. His boss had given the young kid a chance, all to be betrayed to his worse enemy. There was no mercy in him regarding Kip; he was glad that Kip hadn't managed to convince Brian otherwise. "The plan remains the same, then. We are leaving together to acquire Taylor; however, it will be a one-way ride for Kip."

"Exactly. However, there's been a slight change in plans. I don't only want the elder Taylor brought before me; I want his son as well." Brian's voice dropped to a firm, unyielding tone. "I expect you to make that happen."

Nodding, Jackson agreed, not a flicker of surprise on his face. Long ago, he had learned not to question Brian's demands. He wasn't about to in this case. "I will have them both here within the hour... and without Kip's return."

"Thank you, Jackson." He affixed a fierce look on his enforcer, a nod of approval following. "You are extremely thorough, not to mention loyal. That is why you are so valued and respected by me. I don't ever intend to forget that."

"I am honored by your esteem, Sir." His face became shadowed for a long moment, as memories of a darker time assailed him. He owed his life to his employer, debts that he could never repay that would always follow him. His loyalty was absolute. "I will keep in touch, Sir."

Brian waited until he was alone again before re-opening the file that lay on his desk. The matter of Craig Taylor was one he had been putting off for awhile now. His priorities had been elsewhere; however, he didn't intend pushing this man's debt to the back burner for any longer. Craig Taylor owed him a large sum of money. He would collect - one way or another. Whether the payment was made by father or son... he would be satisfying that long term debt today.

Should the Taylor men fail to deliver, Brian would resolve the unpleasant matter in his own way. As he stared into the blue eyes looking back at him from the photograph, Brian almost hoped he would have a reason to prolong the younger man's visit.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ***Sigh* Finally - the next part! I've had such a horrid couple of weeks, I've gotten far behind on these WIP's, but I am still here working on them daily. I promise! Okay, there is no Brian/Justin interaction in this chapter, but the next one for sure they will meet. Despite that, I hope you enjoy this next installment of this very 'dark' story. Thank you for the initial response. Please keep letting me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Brian's eyes savagely bit into the over zealous club boy that had just burst into his office without being announced. No one made such a brash attempt to see him; that is, not one that expected to live through the experience. Analytically, Brian assessed him. He could have already tossed him out, or done much worse; however, he would give him the gift of hearing his pitch. Rarely did he handle such tedious aspects of business. He would make an exception at the face of such brave, and uncommon initiative. Not to mention... this particular interruption was pleasant enough to look at; Brian decided he could be generous and give him a few minutes of his time.

"I realize I don't have an appointment, Mr. Kinney; however, I was hoping you would hear me out..." Brandon delivered his most appealing smile, his intentions being to display far more confidence than he actually felt.

Arching a brow at his continued presumptuousness, Brian acidly replied, "I'm a very busy man. My schedule allows little room for negotiation." He glanced at his watch, knowing he had all the time he wanted, yet, he still played the game. These beggars that continuously came to him for help were contemptuous to him. He only dealt with them due to how much he financially profited from them. In addition to that - he had a reputation to uphold. He didn't help anyone unless something was in it for him. His empire was already immense; Brian knew he had to stay on top of his organization in order to maintain that level of living. Mistakes were not an option in his world. One mistake could cost him his empire... and his life. Brian was already meticulous in making certain mistakes never occurred, and if they did - he knew precisely how to right them. No matter the consequences - he _always_ won.

"I just need a few minutes of your time. One of your managers said I would need to contact you in order to acquire this size of a loan. My efforts to reach you have gone unanswered..." Brandon realized that a smart man would have taken that as rejection, and moved on. He couldn't do that. He was so close to realizing his dream. All he needed was a little extra cash flow to cement that. The rates at which he would be required to repay the loan weren't overly pleasant to him; however, his options were limited, as was the time he had to acquire the funds. Desperation had already set in.

"I'm aware of your loan request." Brian's eyes slid over the man that remained standing, his eyes judging the value of every inch of him. Brian found him appealing enough, in fact, more than fuckable. However, that didn't mean he wanted to do business with him. He found himself thinking it would be a shame to have to bruise or maim his pretty boy face. "Sadly, at least for you, I find the collateral you offer to be lacking..."

Bravely, Brandon moved forward. He wasn't about to back down. Stepping into the lion's den had been dangerous enough; to do so without any confidence would be suicidal. Brandon knew he was many things... but, actively seeking death was not one of them. A sultry smile curved his lips. It was a smile that typically got him anything he wanted. As he utilized it on this ice infested man, all he could see was mockery. Brandon didn't realize at the time that he might see something else had he looked a bit deeper. Provocatively, he whispered, "I'm sure there is something I could do to make it more appealing." When he noticed Brian's eyes watching his lips as he spoke, Brandon deliberately amended, "The collateral, of course."

"Of course..." Brian purred silkily. "We'll get back to that in a minute." Brian motioned to the seat across from his desk. "Have a seat. You've caught my attention enough to warrant a listen. I would suggest that you use the time wisely..."

"Oh, I intend to, Mr. Kinney." Brandon took the offered seat, exhilarated in the knowledge that he now had a reason for hope. In fact, this was the first sign of the impossible. Failure was an option he didn't want to entertain. He had another backer that would supplement him; however, that wasn't a workable partnership. With Brian it would all be about the bottom line. Repay his debt and it would be cancelled. That wouldn't be the case with Gary Sapperstein. There wasn't a chance in hell he would align himself with him. "As I stated in my meeting with one of your associates, I have raised half of the money I need to buy the club, do the renovations, and get off to a promising start. I am running out of time to close the deal."

Brian watched him blandly, not a flicker of compassion in his eyes. "How unfortunate for you."

Brandon forged ahead, knowing sarcasm, and cryptic quips would be part of this impromptu meeting. "The location is great, and I have owned a small bar before; I know I can make this club a success."

There wasn't a doubt in Brian's mind that Brandon could make a successful nightclub, most especially, one committed to the gay community. Brandon was well sought out on Liberty Avenue. He had a reputation similar to his own in that respect. That wasn't what concerned him. Brandon's possible ulterior motives did. "It surprises me that you don't ask your big brother for assistance. I'm sure he would issue it... and without the fees I would attach; not to mention the risk of reprisals should you fail to make your payments on time."

He couldn't keep the look of surprise from his face. His unfortunate connection to Gary Sapperstein had been one that he had tried to keep hidden ever since moving to Pittsburgh. "I didn't realize that had become common knowledge. I can't tell you how sorry I am to hear that."

"I can imagine it does close many doors to you." Brian's voice was snide in how rude his response had sounded. "I don't believe it's common knowledge. Let's just say that I make a point of knowing everything about someone who comes to me for such a substantial loan. I am not a man who likes surprises." His voice was filled with icy menace, when he whispered, "It's always a good idea to keep that in mind."

Brandon stood to his feet. He saw no further reason to prolong this interview. "Mr. Kinney, I seem to have wasted your time. I apologize for that."

"Sit your ass back down!" Brian hissed. "I say when a meeting is over!"

Becoming much more nervous, Brandon hastily returned to his seat. This man was deadly; each moment that passed he realized how fortunate he was to have survived this long in his presence - most especially after how inappropriately he had initiated it. "I just assumed we were finished... now that you know of my connection to Gary."

"You were a fool to think I wouldn't have known!" Brian snarled, his eyes glowing darker now. "Nothing slips past my attention in _my_ town. You would be wise to remember that!" Forcing himself to temper his anger, Brian shortly demanded, "Why didn't you approach your brother with this request?"

Brandon could see no reason not to be completely honest. Truth of the matter being - Brian Kinney would see through any subterfuge, lying to him was quite pointless. "For one, my club will be in your region. While I understand it doesn't prohibit my brother from being a backer, I do realize it could escalate the war between the two of you. I didn't want to do that."

"I'm touched that you thought of my personal well being," Brian snidely responded. He didn't buy that for the real reason for one solitary moment. It was undoubtedly part of it, but it wasn't the primary one. "Now, let's have the real reason. And, do so quickly. My patience is wearing very thin..."

"My brother's terms are not acceptable to me; and, of course, for him they are non-negotiable. I want to run a business that isn't tarnished either by his presence or money."

"I'm assuming that dear, big brother demanded a share of your nightclub, in addition to sizable payments." Brian was well aware of the Sap's business ethics. He understood that it was another way to line his pockets, but it wasn't how he did business. The interest he gained from the loan was enough for him. He had far too many businesses in his pocket, and ones to watch over to continuously add on more. As he examined Brandon closely, Brian found it easy to discern he was being candid. Sapperstein would be livid when he provided the funds to enable his brother to strike out on his own. "Your brother is going to be most displeased." Brian laughed as he thought of how much this would further incite their not-so private war.

Brandon's eyes widened. He couldn't have possibly heard what he thought he just had. "Do you mean it? Are you going to loan me the money?"

"One of my men will drop the cash off to you before the end of the day." Brian's eyes were glacial, his entire demeanor displaying his mind was all on the business at hand. "Let me advise you that it isn't wise to cheat me, or try to double cross me in any way. Your brother's position in the hierarchy of organized crime won't save you from what I will bring down on you."

Swallowing tremulously, Brandon hoped he knew what he was doing. He hadn't doubted it for a single moment, that was, not until facing the threats from the mouth of this man that he knew would carry them out to the letter. "I - I promise, Mr. Kinney. I won't let you down. This club is my dream. Finally, I have the opportunity to succeed on my own... and Gary won't be able to do anything to stop me."

Brian rolled his eyes. "I know you aren't naïve enough to believe that he won't attempt to fuck you up. He will try to sabotage you; in particular, once he realizes that your club is not only in my territory, but funded by me too."

"I know he'll be angry, but he hasn't left me any other alternative. The bottom line is this, Mr. Kinney, my club will be a success, and you will get your money back. I promise you that!"

"Oh, I know I will." Brian's eyes slid over the man that was now beholden to him, and effectively under his thumb until the debt was paid. He would see a substantial profit on his investment, along with a fringe benefit or two along the way. "In fact, I can think of an appropriate dividend to get us off to a promising start."

Brandon licked his lips, a slow smile curving them. He knew exactly what Brian had in mind, and, in the case of _this_ man, he knew he wouldn't find it a hardship at all. "It would be my pleasure, Sir, to show you exactly how grateful I am for your generosity."

"Lock the door and show me what you can do." Brian watched as Brandon sauntered over to do as he was told, all in all, finding himself immensely pleased with this unexpected meeting. Not only would he be getting his dick sucked by a hot blond that was well sought out on Liberty Ave, he was also sticking it to Gary Sapperstein in another way. In addition to that, the Taylor men would be standing before him soon.

Yes, to the man that made his own rules, and forced others to adhere to them - this was a very good day.

* * *

Justin glared at the man that had all but thrown him into the back seat of the car next to his father. His eyes narrowed when his father averted his gaze. "Dad? Do you know what's going on here? Who are these fucking men?"

"Why don't you just keep your fucking mouth shut until you are told to open it..." the bullying man spat out as he took a seat next to Justin, making certain he scooted in as close to him as possible.

Displaying no fear whatsoever, Justin turned again to confront his father. "Again... who the fuck are these men?"

"It's a long story, Justin, and I'm sorry you are being brought into it." Craig looked toward the man in the front seat, his voice imploring when he spoke, "Please... my son has nothing to do with this. Let him out. I promise he won't say a word."

"Like hell!" Justin spat out. "I can see a whole list of charges amassing here - kidnapping, assault, harassment. It goes on and on."

Kip reached out to slap Justin viciously across the face. "I already told you to shut the hell up. From my vantage point, there's only one use for that arrogant mouth of yours. Perhaps I should lower my zipper and you can choke on my cock!"

"Fuck you, asshole!" Justin stormed back, unrelenting in his resistance, despite his father's groan of dismay beside him.

Jackson had never been more relieved to reach the turn-off that would end Kip's part of their journey. How he had always hated working with him. The boy was aggressive when restraint was more prudent, and his coercion tactics were never utilized on the right men, or even at the most appropriate of times. He was a waste, and a threat to his employer's organization. A hit had never been more eagerly anticipated than this one. "Park the car," he clipped out to the driver; Jackson looked in the rearview mirror to see his clean-up crew slowly advancing with their supplies in hand.

"Why are we stopping?" Kip asked, his attention momentarily pulling from Justin's much needed lesson. He looked over his shoulder as the men wearing dark glasses approached, the bags they carried telling him even more clearly what was about to happen. "B-but... Mr. Kinney gave me another chance, Jackson. I swear he did."

"Step out of the car, Kip. Trust me when I say you want this do be done quickly..."

Justin's eyes bulged even wider as he watched the odious man being pulled from the back of the black sedan, his gaze turning to his father's pale face once more, accusation and fear in his voice. "D-Dad? What have you done? T-these men are mafia, aren't they?"

Craig leaned his head back in the seat, not even flinching when he watched the man named Kip being dragged away, the gun raised to his temple and fired three times consecutively. "I'm afraid so, Justin." Unshed tears pooled in his eyes as he looked at the horror in his son's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Justin. So very sorry."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brian paced in front of his blazing fireplace, his eyes staring directly into the flames, as his anticipation for this meeting continued to elevate within him. He had been anxious for this meeting for a long time. If it hadn't been for the circumstances of time consuming issues, he would have approached this showdown long ago. This was going to be fun, Brian didn't doubt that for an instant. Of course, his idea of fun was far opposed to that of most men; however, that didn't matter. As long as he was pleased - that was the only thing that mattered. Brian thought the rest of his day would be immensely pleasing. Reaching for the photograph slid into his breast pocket, Brian reaffirmed that thought on looking into the deep, blue eyes of one Justin Taylor. Oh yes, Brian thought. This day would be filled with pleasure.

He almost hoped that Craig Taylor continued to renege on his obligations. Taking it out on his son would feel so good. Brian found himself imagining how the body would match up with that beautiful face. He had a feeling the face was only the beginning of the blond's beauty. One look at the face of Justin Taylor, and his desire had been instant. Had it not been for his other pressing responsibilities, Brian knew he would have had the boy brought before him long ago. That perfectly styled hair, beautiful plump lips; ones in his opinion best suited for sucking his cock, Brian felt a savage lust thundering in him. He'd never felt one quite like it.

As he looked at the picture of Justin Taylor, all Brian wanted to do was muss him up. He wanted to see and feel his dick sliding between those perfectly shaped lips. As he fucked that sweet mouth, he wanted to yank on that beautiful blond hair... forcing those playful and defiant eyes to look into the ones that held his very life in his hands. Brian wanted to hear the sound of his voice; he couldn't wait to appreciate the entire package. He only held a slight worry that reality wouldn't match his expectations. Realistically, he'd found that to be the case more often than not. In the case of Justin Taylor, he really hoped that wasn't the result.

Finishing his drink in one burning swallow, Brian remained unmoving from his position at the fireplace when he heard the tapping at the door of his study. He was so glad he'd moved this meeting to his home. For some reason, he was certain privacy would be desired on many different levels. Knowing it would be Jackson with today's special prey, Brian replaced the photo in his pocket, before shouting out, "Come in, Jackson."

Pushing the two resistant men with him, Jackson stepped into the room, deftly locking the door behind him. "Sorry for the delay, Sir. One of your _guests_ proved to be more challenging than the other."

Brian sneered, his contemptuous gaze resting only briefly on Craig Taylor, before he leisurely took in his first full glimpse of Justin Taylor. "I don't think I need to ask which one..." Arching a brow at the look that was even more defiant than in the photograph, Brian bit out, "Wait outside, Jackson. I'll call you when I need you."

"As you wish, Sir." Jackson looked back and forth between the two men, in that brief moment warning them that insolence would not be tolerated. "I won't be far."

Justin snorted as the door closed behind them. "Obedient little lapdog you have there-"

"Silence!" Brian barked, rage quickly joining the ranks of maniac lust. "Do you have any idea of who I am, boy?"

Rolling his eyes in disinterest, Justin spat out, "I know that you are a common criminal. Nothing more than a thug." Justin didn't flinch when the enraged man stepped closer. He was well aware that he needed to stand his ground. No matter how intimidating this man was - he had to stay strong. It was the only way they would survive this - whatever _this_ turned out to be.

"Justin! Stop, please!" Craig hissed next to him. "You don't know what you're saying!"

Brian laughed coldly, his eyes touching on each of them. He stopped when he was just within touching distance, a mocking smile curving his lips when Craig took a few defensive steps backwards. Brian shook his head in disbelief. As if that distance could protect him. "Please do go on, Justin. I would be more than interested in hearing your thoughts..."

"Mr. Kinney... please-" Craig protested. He knew he had a small window of opportunity before Justin spoke before thinking again. "Leave my son out of this. He has nothing to do with my business affairs."

Justin looked at his father aghast. "Dad! Don't beg him. He's nothing but a crook."

Brian felt his cock thicken as the rebellious boy continued to be defiant. He believed it to be bravado, but that didn't turn him on any the less. Realistically, Brian realized anything this boy did would probably make his dick hard; however, that was beside the point. This behavior couldn't continue, most especially, not in front of witnesses. He moved closer, smiling in admiration when Justin continued to stand his ground. "You have quite a mouth on you, Justin Taylor. It's a mouth that could get you into deep trouble... "

Craig groaned when he looked at the continued fire in his son's eyes. Despite the murder they had both witnessed, Justin was bravely standing up to the most dangerous man either of them had ever met; in fact, most likely the most dangerous one they would ever meet. "Justin..." Craig whispered, trying again to make his outspoken son see reason. "I can handle this."

Ignoring his father's protests, Justin slid his eyes over the menacing gangster, the words freely tumbling from within. "That's about what your other little henchman said to me."

Brian's eyes flickered to the slight reddening on Justin's cheek. He already knew that Kip had struck Justin. For some reason, that offended him. Already he knew that he wanted to possess Justin. In actuality, he would own him like he did all of his possessions. Once he was finished he would coldly cast him aside. However, he didn't foresee that happening quickly. His eyes moving up and down the beautiful blond, Brian thought to himself - _No. He didn't see him tiring of this particular toy very soon at all_. "I'm aware of Kip's aggressive manner with you. I do apologize if one of my men became too familiar with you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Justin exploded, his ears completely tuning out his father's moans of protest. "We just watched your men gun him down, and yet, you are apologizing for his familiarity!?"

"You don't understand how honor works in my world, Justin. In time you will, though." Brian cast a smoldering gaze over the compact, and immensely hot blond. "Yes, you will."

"Uhhhh, Mr. Kinney, again, Justin has nothing to do with this. The debt you are owed comes from me - not my son!"

Brian's icy expression turned to Craig Taylor. "I'd shut my mouth if I were you, Taylor. You might have the means here to save your miserable life. I wouldn't make me reevaluate that - if I were you!"

"Save his life?" Justin looked to his father. "Dad, what did you do? Is it money? I'm sure I can help. I have some money saved..."

"Not enough, Justin." Craig sighed wearily, before he admitted, "I owe him 50 thousand dollars."

"Plus interest..." Brian's lips twisted into a semi-snarl. "I'm sure you don't have it, either. I am aware that your attorney just filed for bankruptcy, Taylor. A bit hard for you to repay a sizable debt under those circumstances."

"Bankruptcy?" Justin gasped. "Is it true, Dad?"

"Y-yes. It's true." Craig pulled his gaze from his son, only to see how his dangerous debtor was processing the information. An even deeper fear instilled in him when he didn't read his death in the mobster's eyes, but calculation instead. "Mr. Kinney, somehow I will pay you back. I just need more time-"

"More time?" Brian rasped. "You have no business. I'd love to hear how you plan on repaying this sizable of a debt."

Justin's back stiffened, despite how angry he was with his father, he remained supportive and loyal. "If he said he would pay you back, then, he will."

Brian's eyes returned to Justin's outraged expression, insinuation in his eyes. "Tell me, Justin. Exactly what did Kip say to you in the car. Jackson wasn't quite clear on that."

His chin raising, Justin wasn't going to show any fear, or discomfort in either the question or the menacing man. "He said something about my mouth having one use, and that he should lower his zipper and feed me his dick."

"Justin..." Craig groaned. Fuck. Why did he have to answer so honestly all of the time? Now wasn't the time for that. Brian Kinney's sexual preferences were more than known. Verbalizing this so candidly would only lead to trouble.

Moving even closer, Brian's eyes fastened with hunger on Justin's lips. Despite his contempt for Kip, he did find that assessment more than apt. "I'd have to concur with that. However, I'm not a man to talk about it; I am a man of action."

"Not interested..." Justin spat out.

Brian didn't intend to debate that minor little point at the moment. His eyes returned to a slightly trembling Craig Taylor, disgust in his eyes at the pathetic sight he made... most especially at a time he should be protecting his son. That didn't matter, though. Brian had already decided what he wanted. Little Justin wouldn't be saved this time. He began to walk around the two of them, his forefinger tapping across his cheek thoughtfully. "You know, Craig. I think the answer to your predicament is right here."

"No!" Craig protested. He had never felt more torn in his life. Kinney's interest in his son disgusted him, not to mention, he did love Justin. However, it could solve his problems too. But no... it was wrong. He couldn't sanction anything of the kind. "Absolutely not. This is my battle. It isn't Justin's."

"That's where you're wrong, Taylor. You owe me a long-standing debt, one that I intend on collecting." Brian's eyes moved over Justin, his voice guttural when he spoke, "I will be compensated."

Justin's lips compressed tightly together, when he asked the question that he already knew the answer to - "What do you want?"

A lusty laugh followed. "You know exactly what I want. However, I'll play the game. To be specific, you stay and work for me until I deem the debt is paid."

"_Work_?" Justin sneered. There wasn't a doubt exactly what kind of work the gangster had in mind.

"Stop, Justin. You are not agreeing to this!" Craig hissed sharply.

"Shut up!" Brian snarled. "Your options are limited, Taylor. You owe me... and, now it's time for me to collect. Justin either stays here and works for me... or you suffer the same fate as the dearly departed Kip."

Justin's eyes widened in fear as that stunning reality sunk in. This man was a monster - pure and simple. A beautiful one; however, cold and deadly. Even in knowing that, he had little choice. But... he would have the last word. There wasn't a doubt that the menacing gangster wouldn't be expecting what came next. "Fine," Justin snapped. "But... there are two things you need to understand."

"I would think carefully before trying to set boundaries with me, Justin." Chips of ice filled both his eyes and his voice as he spoke the words. "That being said... I realize this situation isn't of your making, I will listen. That's all I will promise."

"Very well. First, I refuse to engage in any of your illegal activities." When Brian nodded in understanding, which Justin took as a sign of agreement, he dropped the bomb that he knew would stun him the most of all. "I know why you're doing this... but, it's for nothing, Mr. Kinney. You see, I am not gay like yourself. I have a girlfriend. That is something even you with all your power can't change." A mocking look fell across Justin's face. "So, do you still want me to stay?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Craig maintained a blank expression on his face, neither confirming or denying Justin's statement. Justin's words wasn't what concerned him most. His son's attitude, and blatant disrespect for this man he was so massively indebted to was deeply disturbing. The gangster seemed amused at times by Justin's unexpected behavior, but he knew from his own experience - Kinney's temperament could change in an instant. When that happened, Justin would be in grave danger. "S-Sir..." Craig attempted again. "I really don't see how such an arrangement is appropriate. The debt is mine to honor. My son has no business even being here."

"This has been resolved, Taylor. I would thank you NOT to interfere in my decisions again." Brian's eyes iced over as they looked at the offensive Craig Taylor. Perhaps his son's presence had given the older Taylor a set of balls he'd never possessed before. Regardless of that, he was quite ready to be finished with his participation in this meeting. "Now, I think it's time for you to go."

Justin remained still and unresponsive. There wasn't a doubt that_ he_ wasn't being included in the leaving process. Determined not to back down, or give an inch, Justin prepared to dig in deeper. "No response to my statement, Mr. Kinney? Perhaps your plans have changed now?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't over-think your little blond head too much. I will tell you if my plans change." Brian's emotionless eyes slid over the far too confident young man. His cockiness and outspokenness would change soon enough. He would definitely be seeing to that. "They are far from changed. In fact, they are only becoming more interesting..." Brian walked over to his desk, with one jab he pressed the button that had Jackson immediately materializing into the closed room.

"Did you need me, Sir?" Jackson queried, his eyes looking accusingly at both father and son.

Nodding, Brian told him, "You may take Mr. Taylor home. We have reached an agreement."

Jackson hadn't missed the singular in that statement. One would assume it would be the younger Taylor to return, but, he was quite certain that wasn't the case here. "As you wish, Sir. Taken home... and nothing else?"

Brian looked at Craig, a shark-like smile curving his lips. "Yes, Jackson. Simply a ride, at least for now." His attention returned to Justin, a measuring look in his gaze. "Much hinges on young Mr. Taylor's value; I have a feeling he will live up to my expectations."

Ignoring the last part, Justin prepared to ask the question he already knew the answer to - still, he intended to try; at the very least to soothe his father's peace of mind. "May I say goodbye to my father in private?"

Craig looked hopefully towards the menacing gangster; although, he was under no illusions of Justin's request being granted. Displaying any form of human emotion wasn't in Brian Kinney's code of conduct. That alone was enough for him to know Justin's request would be refused.

"I have made all the concessions I intend to make today; in fact, I've already made far more than I ever make." Brian's nostrils flared as they slid over Craig Taylor in contempt. The fiery little blond was the only thing that was saving the elder Taylor from a fate similar to the one Kip had just faced. At this moment, it wasn't appearing as if it would be a worthwhile sacrifice... but, he would make it one. One way or another, he would receive compensation for Craig Taylor's debt. "You have two minutes to say goodbye..."

"How generous..." Justin sneered, his stormy blue eyes meeting the outraged ones of the man that held their very lives in his hands. Ignoring the shocked gasp of the career criminal's primary henchman, Justin moved toward his father. "I won't waste our limited time bickering with the 'exalted' one."

"Justin," Craig whispered warningly. Justin's continued defiance worried him more than anything. "Try to tone it down, please. You can't be so rebellious here... most especially not with him."

Brian chuckled from behind him. "I'd listen to your father, Justin. It might be wise of you to be more _accommodating_-"

"Do you mind!?" Justin snapped, before glaring back at the offensive man. "You give me two minutes, and yet you interrupt us!"

His eyes connecting with Jackson's to keep him from charging on Justin, he coldly interjected, "Time is still ticking, Mr. Taylor. I'd advise you to speed things along."

Fuck! What an ass, Justin thought to himself. He was out of his mind throwing himself into this... but, what choice did he really have? His father wouldn't last five minutes trapped with this man, and his mother would be devastated. This course of action had been his only option. Forcing himself to ignore the man that he knew to be purposely trying to agitate him, Justin turned back to his father, an enforced calm in him as he spoke, "I'll be fine, Dad. I don't want you to worry about me... and make sure Mom doesn't either."

"I'll try." Craig looked down, and away from his son's watchful eyes, unable to look into them in the knowledge of the life he forced Justin into with his own poor decisions. "I - I can't thank you enough, Justin. If not for your help, I'd most likely be-"

"Dead..." Brian clipped out drolly. "Okay, gentlemen. Time is up."

"Let's go, Taylor." Jackson grasped Craig Taylor's arm, gently, yet firmly urging him to the door, not a doubt in anyone's mind that he was committed to following his employer's wishes to the very letter.

Justin watched as his defeated father was escorted from the room, quickly pivoting on his feet once his father was on the other side of the once again closed door. "You are heartless, Mr. Kinney. You got what you wanted... and yet you have to instill further fear in my father."

Brian moved closer to the beautiful blond boy. He found himself more than perplexed by this young man. His beauty was nearly unparalleled. The fascinating part to him was that it wasn't merely just the reality of an immensely hot body; although, Justin Taylor had that nailed in spades - it was so much more. The boy's stubbornness, and tenacious attitude added another dimension to his overall appeal. Brian had never wanted to possess a man so badly in his life. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that it would happen. Everything he desired was his for the taking; it was the way of his world. This rebellious blond would be no different. "Sit down," Brian growled. "We have much to discuss."

Glaring the entire time he walked, Justin took a seat on the leather sofa, his entire body stiff and unyielding as the dangerous man approached. He knew he had to keep his wits about him. That he felt fear was a given, but, he couldn't overtly display that. Justin knew that would be disastrous in the case of this man. Raising a mocking eyebrow, Justin taunted, "My declaration kind of changes your plans - whether you admit it or not. So sorry to have proven disappointing to you..."

Taking a seat on the other end of the sofa, Brian watched his prey with an all-knowing eye. He wasn't fooled for a minute by Justin's ridiculous assertion; however, he wasn't going to force the issue quite yet. This game of cat-and-mouse amused him for some unknown reason. He would play it awhile longer. "I am very skilled at reading men, Justin. It is what I do; in fact, often, that ability is a life and death situation. Your words do not sway me in the slightest - nor do I believe them."

"You don't believe me?" Justin repeated. "How about I call my girlfriend and we can go on a double date. Will that be convincing enough for you?"

Brian visibly shuddered. "I don't do dates. And... that wouldn't prove a damned thing. We both know you could probably find a girl to support your claim. It doesn't make it true."

"Whatever..." Justin grumbled, unwilling to admit to it being a lie, nor wanting to prolong the discussion further. "What's the plan, then? I'm here because my father owes you 50 thousand dollars. What kind of work are you expecting me to do?"

"I had thought of putting you to work in one of my clubs." Brian's eyes smoldered as they swept over the seemingly disinterested blond. "There's no doubt of you being a much appreciated attraction."

Justin eyed the gangster warily. "If you're thinking of pimping me out - forget that! I fuck who I want."

"Anyone that is 'pimped out', as you so eloquently phrase it, is in that life willingly. However, no, as much as I know that would line my pockets... I don't want to do that." Brian knew without a doubt he didn't want another man tapping into Justin's hot little ass - at least, not until he'd taken his fill of it. After that, he wouldn't rule out the idea.

"Saving me for yourself?" Justin sneered. "How sweet... and such a waste of time. I will never let you touch me, Mr. Kinney. The idea fills me with revulsion!"

"Revulsion?" Brian hissed. Fuck no, Brian thought to himself. This mouthy little fucker was about to learn his place. He wasn't going to tolerate this degree of insolence any longer. In actuality, he couldn't allow it to go on. Heard by the wrong men, this could be disastrous for him. His eyes lingered on the blond's lips, rage and lust essentially consuming him now. "I think it's time to disprove that. Not only will you be working for me in whatever capacity I require... you'll be servicing me with that poisonous little mouth. Then, you will more than understand your place-"

Justin's eyes widened as he watched Brian moving closer. He had pushed him too far, and he was about to pay for that. He needed to think fast... but as the looming, and determined man neared, his mind was blank of any viable solution. "Stop..." Justin protested. "I - I don't want this with you. I've been more than clear about that."

"You have." Brian nodded his head as he gave the matter some thought. "I don't buy the act, though. To my way of thinking, there's only one way to test the theory. I'm all about doing that now..." Brian moved in closer, his intentions very clear. He would have the boy squirming beneath him - then, he would have his answers. Grasping his arm tightly, preparing to pull him into his arms, Brian cursed when his phone began to ring. "Fuck!" He moved to his desk, his eyes stabbing into Justin before he picked up the phone. "Don't get too comfortable. It's only a reprieve. A temporary one at that..."

Justin didn't doubt that for a minute; however, he would take any he could get right now. He could only be stalling the inevitable, but he would do that; at least, until he found a way out of this mess - for him and his father.

"Kinney," he barked into the phone.

"Am I disturbing you?" the voice grated. "I am so sorry to upset your day."

Brian felt a different kind of rage sweltering within him now. It was a hatred reserved only for an enemy; there wasn't a doubt that was the case here. "Well, well. I've been expecting this call - although, very ill-timed that it is."

"You've gone too far this time, Kinney." Gary Sapperstein felt his face flushing red in his anger. He would make him pay for this. No matter how long it took, or what he had to do - Kinney would suffer for this outrage. "My family is now sullied by your name and money. I will see that you answer for this!"

An evil laugh was Brian's response, his eyes still eating up the blond waiting on his couch. The poor boy had no clue what was in store for him. Rage only increased his lust on all levels. This call might have appeared as his salvation; Brian knew it would be anything but that. "If it's a war you want, Sapperstein, I'm more than willing to oblige."

"You've already initiated it." His breathing irregular, Sapperstein spat out, "I will destroy you, Kinney. Everything you have will be mine."

Brian wasn't the least bit concerned. This war had been escalating for years. Perhaps it was time to bring it to a conclusion. "Bring it on, Sap; that is, if you really have such a death wish." Brian had no intention of wasting his time with this man further... he had far more interesting endeavors in mind. "Oh, by the way, do remind baby brother what happens if payments aren't made on time."

"Fuck you!" Gary snarled into the mouthpiece. "I'll buy the contract. Name a price and I'll pay it."

"I'm afraid that particular contract isn't for sale. Not at any price... Now, I have things to do." Brian smiled as Sapperstein began to sputter with more curses and threats. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon."

Replacing the phone, Brian returned to a more apprehensive Justin. "Now, tell me, little pet, precisely where were we?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **I had stated at the beginning that I wouldn't issue repetitive warnings about the darkness of this story. Due to various comments/private messages, I once again feel the need to state - this story is NOT for everyone. I think it stands to reason - Brian is a crime lord here. OOC tendencies, as well as extreme darkness needs to realistically come from that. To those that elect to follow this story, I do hope you continue to enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Justin vaulted up from the couch in one fluid motion. There wasn't a doubt in his mind - that was not a good position for him. Somehow he had to dissuade this predatory, and extremely dangerous man from this course of action. The only question being - how. His eyes darted quickly around the room, looking for anywhere to go that could support distance between him and this immensely primitive man. Clearly, nothing would be found.

An amused laugh immediately found him. "There's no place for you to run, Justin. Nowhere except straight to me."

"Never!" Justin hissed, uncaring of how he took his very life into his hands each time he antagonized this vicious man. "Nothing could ever make me come to you!"

Brian's eyes became wild as he watched Justin stepping behind a chair, much the same as a frightened rabbit attempting to elude the jaws of the savage beast that was about to rip him asunder. He found the similarity very apt. As much as Justin tried to effect a bravado, he knew it was false. He would have the boy quivering before him yet. In doing so, he would have him agreeing to everything he wanted. As his eyes swept over him, Brian was certain of one other thing - there was much he wanted from Justin Taylor. He would take great pleasure in his full acquisition.

"You go too far, boy. Do you have any idea of what I can do to you?" Brian snarled, his hands curling into fists... self-control quickly becoming hard to maintain. "This blatant disrespect is going to end, Justin. It's going to end - NOW!"

"You bore me." Justin deliberately yawned. "I don't think so, Mr. Kinney. This is how I will be until you either place me in an appropriate position of employment... or until you release me and my father entirely. Your choice."

Brian completely advanced on the man-boy that refused to cower in fear before him. He didn't like it... most especially from this man that he ached to hear begging for his very life - that and every pleasure he could offer him. He swore to himself he would have that, as he would have this man writhing beneath him in an agonizing need that would be comparable to none. In one aggressive motion without any warning given, Brian's hand wrapped around Justin's throat, attaining a firm grip, yet one that didn't compromise his breathing. Squeezing for effect, more than any desire to harm, Brian snarled at him, "I could end you so effortlessly. No one will come to your aid. I am in control of you, Justin. In fact, I control everyone in this town. You need to accept that, and treat me with the respect such authority is due."

"Respect?" Justin gasped. "You are a common criminal. A killer! I despise all that you stand for; that isn't going to change. Ever!"

His hand slowly began to squeeze more forcefully around Justin's neck, a self-satisfied smile curving his lips as the fear became evident in his victim. "You push me too far, boy. In fact, I'm not certain that your value is worth the aggravation you represent." Brian watched as Justin's eyes began to water, unwavering in his fierce hold on the rebellious young man. The boy didn't get it. He would, though. Such disrespect in his circles meant certain death. Not only could it be for the man engaging in the dishonorable behavior... but the man in power as well. His power had been maintained for too long. No piece of blond boy ass, no matter how exquisitely put together was worth such a risk.

"I know you can't speak... but you can listen." Brian's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, the ferocity of his gaze encompassing the young man that was now panting for breath. "In private, I might decide to tolerate your more rebellious behavior... but, in the presence of anyone else - you _will _respect me. I don't care if you do so from fear, or for any other reason - you will respect me in front of others!" Brian released his grip, knowing he wasn't doing it for Justin's comfort alone. Despite hating the fact that it disturbed him so, he abhorred the thought of marks on the unblemished alabaster skin. Placing any lingering effects on him was the last thing he wanted to do. "Do you understand me?"

"Any respect I ever show you will be based on lies. I will never respect you. The sooner you allow me to pay off my father's debt - the quicker we can be rid of each other. After all, that is why I am here. Right?" Despite his breathing being shaky, Justin continued to hold his ground. He couldn't succumb to fear... not with this man. He knew if he overtly displayed that once, this man would capitalize on that weakness, over and over again. His survival, not to mention his sanity during this ordeal depended on him staying strong. No matter what this monster threw at him - he intended to do that.

"You are here because I found you to be of value." Brian's eyes slid over the not so impassive blond. He was rattled now. That was much better. He was accustomed to acquiring that reaction in a man. Brian intended for that to continue. "Whether or not I chose wisely remains to be seen; however, for your father's sake, I hope you begin to live up to my expectations."

Justin eyed him warily, and with suspicion. "That brings up another question. I doubt a man of your position dragged me here merely to acquire use of my body. You could get that elsewhere. What are you really after?"

"Of course I could," Brian returned mockingly. "I can get it from you too." _And... I will_, Brian thought to himself. "I thought I had made myself perfectly clear. As your father is incapable of repaying his debt - the responsibility falls to you."

"Not with me in your bed - it doesn't!" Justin snapped, the man's arrogance continuing to provoke him in the worst possible of way. When he saw the hazel eyes glittering savagely, Justin knew he had gone too far - and not for the first time. As he watched him advance completely on him, Justin quickly realized that rage was battling with lust in the dangerous predator. If he hadn't been before - he was afraid now. He was totally at this man's mercy; and one thing was a given - Brian Kinney had none to give. "P-please don't, Mr. Kinney. I've already told you I don't want this. In f-fact... I told you that I'm straight."

"Bullshit!" Brian hissed, his hands reaching out to clasp tightly around the arms of the aggravating, and all too appealing blond. "I think a kiss will more than demonstrate that to be a lie. Generally, I abhor liars, and punish them accordingly... however, I'll make an exception if you confess now." Brian slid his tongue along his lips as he looked at the plump lips that he ached to devour - ones that he would split open beneath his own in mere moments. "Admit that you're queer, Justin. This ridiculous ploy needs to end now!"

Justin felt like he was drowning in the stormy, yet so utterly cold eyes, a gasp falling from his lips as he began to more fully realize the hopelessness of his plight. Attempting to effect some form of control over a situation that he knew to be totally out of his hands, Justin countered, "What does it matter if I'm queer or not? All that matters is that your life disgusts me."

"Forget about that." Brian sneered, his nostrils flaring as he yanked the blond against his body. He growled as their breath mingled, his eyes dilating with a lust he'd never experienced before this moment. "You would be wise to start remembering your position. Pleasing me can gain you a great deal."

Unable to fight with his arms tightly restrained, Justin viciously spat out, "I don't give a damn about pleasing you!"

"You will..." Brian snarled, his mouth smashing down on Justin's without any further warning, his tongue aggressively stretching forward to gain entry into the slight opening Justin's brief protest had allowed. He wasn't a man to ask for anything. In his world, taking what he wanted was often a matter of survival. He wasn't about to change his philosophy or his approach for this blue-eyed beauty. In fact, this blond was about to find out exactly what it meant to fall under his unyielding power.

As his mouth devoured the one beneath his own, Brian congratulated himself on his choice to bring Justin Taylor into his world. He would use him in a variety of ways; the first of which would be acquiring the use of his body. Brian knew it would be a pleasure like no other. However, it wouldn't end with that possession. He intended to acquire his complete loyalty, and in doing so, he would have the means to destroy the empire of his worst enemy. As his tongue continued to plunder, and map out the insides of the sweet mouth that tasted as if it had been fashioned according to his particular tastes, Brian realized this acquisition and arrangement could be one of a long lasting duration. It would be an alliance of business and pleasure... and it would continue until he had everything he wanted.

Lust consuming him, Brian decided in the case of Justin Taylor - for the first time ever - pleasure superseded business. When Justin's lips began to soften slightly beneath the pressure of his primal possession, Brian determined that the hot blond was now his for the taking. As always - nothing could stop him from fulfilling his desires. It would most likely be fatal if anyone even tried. The future would take care of itself, but for now, Justin belonged exclusively to him.

Brian knew all about possession, and obsession in his world - mainly in regards to his own victims. He had no idea of how such an obsession could change his life. Even if he had realized, the die had been cast - there would be no going back.

_**A/N: This chapter was a bit shorter than I'd originally intended, but with all that I have going on in RL right now, I just wanted to get an update for this story posted. To those that are following this dark story, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are greatly appreciated! **_

TBC


End file.
